Sick Cycle Carousel
by EagleDaydream
Summary: Song fic featuring everyone's favorite Slytherin, Draco. :D The rating's for very limited swearing. Draco's realizations about things. R&R, please! :D


Disclaimer: Well, as always, I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the rights to Harry Potter. And I most certainly don't own the rights to 'Sick Cycle Carousel,' by the lyrical geniuses, Lifehouse. ^.^  
  
-++----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Great Hall, once again. Life ran on a continuous routine: waking up in the morning, to the Great Hall for a breakfast meal, to the first class, to the next class, and so on until the last class, with lunch and dinner breaks in between.  
  
He meandered his way over to the Slytherin table, and sat himself in a chair in between two bulky figures, standing out like two roaches on a white carpet. Crabbe and Goyle, of course. They offered a greeting with a simple wave of their hands. Most things with them went without many, if any, intelligent words.  
  
Just as he sat himself down, and was able to breath a small sigh, Draco was greeted by a perky-- too perky-- voice.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson called, as she strolled her way over toward Draco's seat.  
  
Draco barely, looked up, and gazed at Pansy. Not again.  
  
His gaze fell upon some of the other Slytherins on the opposite side of the table, who had expressions of slight pity for Draco. Pity. Draco rolled his eyes, and stared down at the plate before him-- filled to the brim, which he hadn't touched. Pansy freely stepped between he and Goyle, rambling on about how her day had gone. Draco wasn't paying attention to one word of it.  
  
"So how was your day?" she asked excitedly. "'cause I'm sure you're well informed of mine, now."  
  
He was getting irritated. He briefly nodded, and muttered, "Uh-huh."  
  
Pansy continued on jabbering on to Draco, and once again Draco failed to listen to one word she had uttered.  
  
"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy's voice snapped.  
  
"Pansy, I'm not--" Draco said calmly, but was interrupted by Pansy.  
  
"You weren't! Some friend you are!"  
  
"Pansy, I--"  
  
"You don't need to explain!"  
  
"I've had a--"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Pansy!" Draco finally shouted.  
  
"Don't--"  
  
"I am not in the mood for your bullshit today!" Draco growled dangerously.  
  
Pansy was silenced.  
  
Draco arose from his seat, shooting a glare toward Pansy, and then storming out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's his problem?" Pansy mumbled as Draco was leaving.  
  
He made his way down toward the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, muttered a password, and then entered. Lucky, the large, bleak room was filled with only a small gathering of First Years, who wouldn't dare bother him whilst he had an expression of rage in his eyes. Draco trudged his way into the boys' dormitories, which was desolate once he entered. He walked to a side wall, and gazed into the mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
..If shame had a face,  
  
..I think it would kind of look like mine.  
  
..If it had a home would it be my eyes?  
  
..Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?  
  
..Well here we go, now, one more time.  
  
Draco stared with a piercing gaze at his reflection; he shook his head, then turned around. Apparently, he had not noticed that the door had opened. A figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"Pansy?" Draco drawled.  
  
"That's my name," she smirked.  
  
..'Cause I tried to climb your steps.  
  
..I tried to chase you down.  
  
..I tried to see how low  
  
..I could get down to the ground.  
  
..And I tried to earn my way.  
  
..I tried to change this mind.  
  
..You better believe that I  
  
..Tried to beat this.  
  
"Why the hell are you in here?"  
  
"'cause I wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"This is the boys' dormitory, in case you hadn't noticed," Draco grumbled.  
  
A joke came to his mind about his comment, but he did not speak it aloud, but rather chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
"What's so hilarious?" she snapped.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he smirked.  
  
"What is wrong with you today?"  
  
"I've had a rough day, alright? Since when have you become my personal councilor?"  
  
Pansy was silent.  
  
"See what I mean? You just don't know what to say, or what to do, when I speak to you in this manner. Everyone already knows that you fancy me--"  
  
"What?!" Pansy exclaimed. "How'd--"  
  
"It's old news."  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"And I can't believe that you're invading the boys' dormitory."  
  
"That's my decision."  
  
..When will this end?  
  
..It goes on and on,  
  
..Over and over and over again.  
  
..Keep spinning around.  
  
..I know that it won't stop,  
  
..'Til I step down from this for good.  
  
"And now it's my decision," Draco snapped, pulling out his wand, "to get you out of here, one way or another."  
  
Pansy immediately backed away from Draco, stepping outside of the doorway. Draco mumbled a spell, and the door slammed shut, making a loud, crashing sound. Draco pushed his wand back into his robes, but stared at the door for a few moments, so he could be sure that Pansy wouldn't be storming back in. Once he had assured himself she wouldn't be re-entering anytime soon, he let his guard down, and sat down casually on his bed.  
  
He had gotten that a lot this week: "What's his problem?" Every now and then, he would hear people mumbling that quietly, if he had left a conversation on a sour note. But then it hit him. The more Draco thought about it, the more he pondered the question, himself.  
  
What was his problem?  
  
..I never thought I'd end up here.  
  
..Never thought I'd be standing where I am.  
  
..I guess I kind of thought that it would be easier than this.  
  
..I guess I was wrong, now, one more time.  
  
Draco's life had never really been all that clear to him. Ever since he was a child, he had overheard his parents conversing about the Dark Arts, and the like, but he was too young to understand them completely then. There was always a blank. There was always something he didn't really understand. Was that his problem? He didn't understand? Or was it, others didn't understand him?  
  
The door opened, and two bulky figures appeared in the doorway. The abrupt entrance of the two startled Draco, but he was much relieved when he learned that the two were merely Crabbe and Goyle. The two figures approached Draco, and stood in front of him.  
  
"We heard about what Pansy.. er.. did," Crabbe said.  
  
"Yeah, she bother you much?" Goyle asked, though his voice sounded much less than concerned.  
  
"I took care of her myself," Draco shrugged.  
  
..'Cause I tried to climb your steps.  
  
..I tried to chase you down.  
  
..I tried to see how low  
  
..I could get down to the ground.  
  
..And I tried to earn my way.  
  
..I tried to change this mind.  
  
..You better believe that I have  
  
..Tried to beat this.  
  
"So you don't need our help, then?" Crabbe sniggered as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"No, nitwits," Draco grumbled.  
  
"Okay then," Goyle trailed off, staring around the room.  
  
The two were silenced, while Draco simply stared at them, awaiting for another word to be said.  
  
"Are you two just going to stand there like idiots, or leave?" Draco smirked.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shrugged, and made their way out the door, dragging their feet in pitiful strides. Draco sighed briefly once they had left; it wasn't that he was relieved they were gone, for he wasn't nervous about them in the first place. The simple sigh got him thinking about himself again, but he simply disregarded it after a moment.  
  
"Mindless followers," Draco smirked to himself.  
  
Followers. He had enough of them on his tail; perhaps all he wanted was a little time to himself now and then. Yet, that was even turning into a difficult task for him.  
  
..When will this end?  
  
..It goes on and on,  
  
..Over and over and over again.  
  
..Keeps spinning around  
  
..I know that it won't stop  
  
..'Til I stand down from this for good.  
  
..This is a sick cycle,  
  
..Sick cycle carousel.  
  
..This is a sick cycle, yeah.  
  
No one who Draco knew well was really sure of him. Draco wasn't even sure of himself. His own motives, his own logic, was like a complex spider web, in which the spider itself had a chance of being caught in. Several minutes had passed since Crabbe and Goyle left, and Draco sat alone in the dimly lit room.  
  
Finally, Draco arose from his bed, and stepped up to the mirror again. Malfoy. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn't give up that easily.  
  
He stepped out into the common room, then made his way back down to the Great Hall, for what would most likely be another dramatic situation. And he liked it that way.  
  
..When will this end?  
  
..It goes on and on,  
  
..Over and over and over again.  
  
..Keeps spinning around.  
  
..I know that it won't stop,  
  
..'Til I stand down from this for good.  
  
-++----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope ya'll liked it! It took me quite a while to get it done, but nevertheless, I played 'Sick Cycle Carousel' on constant repeat, and I finished it. Reviews would be ADORED. :D 


End file.
